


wallflower

by daemon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: The most unlikely couple of all has a night on the town.(The Scotia might never be the same after.)





	wallflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrathofscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/gifts).



> (kiss prompt: "...as encouragement.")

Nyx is wild like this, and Cor is often reminded of it in these moments.

It's eight in the evening, and the pub they're in is alive and thrumming with hot blooded humans, packed cozy and tight within two hundred year-old walls. If he closed his eyes and filtered through the modern smells, he could find it, that scent of the new wood still freshly stained, floors scrubbed as clean as the barmaid could make them, the walls as yet unmarred by photos, paper money from around the world, and the bar itself simple.

He remembered this place, stopping in once with two others who aimed for similar states of inebriation (at least Nyx attempted _some_ decorum in public, albeit _sparingly_ ). The memories were fond, yet fading slowly; though his kind had longer memories than that the wolves, but that didn't mean they were infallible. It was hard not to let these newer ones overlap the old, because even now as he watched Nyx from his corner on the bench, he could see the old alpha as easily as he saw Nyx.

Blue eyes gleamed in the dim lights, tanned skin highlighted by the faux candle bulbs, and sharp canines accentuating every wide grin as he shared drink after drink with the regulars. A few lady tourists were particularly taken by his cavalier attitude, but despite their attempts, Nyx was a _professional_ at misdirection and often managed to head them off before they got too touchy.

Every so often, Nyx would look his way, and smile, and _damn_ how that smile weakened him in ways he didn't dare admit to— Nyx would gloat if he knew, Cor _knows_ this for a fact. Instead, he gets a shadow looming over him, wide shoulders and a striking grin, eyes begging him beyond words to join in with the revelry.

"Ya cannae sit here all night and expect me to allow it, _m'ghràdh_." Nyx planted a hand on the wall above Cor's shoulder and stole his pint, sipping the dark beer obnoxiously in an attempt to get a rise out of the old vampire. "At least come have a round with me and the lady over there."

Cor leaned to the right to look passed Nyx and was met with the sight of Crowe waving at him as she slammed another shot glass on the bar top. There was an impressive pyramid of glasses upon the bar in front of her, and even more telling was the man swaying on his feet so much, his friends had to hold him up as he tried to take one more sip.

The elder merely stared at Nyx until the wolf pouted— _pouted at him_ —and set the glass down. Nyx crowded close again, one knee sliding onto the bench between Cor's and a hand cupping the side of his face as he leaned in and kissed his other cheek. He trailed those hot, lazy kisses along his jaw to his ear and nipped his lobe playfully before the vampire felt him smile against his skin.

"I'd make it worth your while, if you wanted. C'mon, lay your wallflower ways aside tonight, hm?" Nyx whispered, adding another kiss in emphasis.

Cor reached for his glass again, sipping as his eyes trailed up to meet otherworldly blues, streaked in gold from the lights and burning with equal parts hope and want. The vampire lowered his glass and brought his other hand up to hook his finger in the sweat-dampened collar of Nyx's shirt to pull him in close.

"I'll join in tonight, but for the next week we stay in the mountains— _away_ from people." Cor muttered, low enough only Nyx could hear him anyway, "I don't need another thirst binge."

Nyx grinned, wider if possible, "Aye, that's a deal I'm willing to take."

He gave him another coaxing kiss, pulling Cor up with him in the process, "Now, let's show these children how it's done."


End file.
